


Family Built with love

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [37]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: This story is to shine light on foster care and adoption.  No other way to do it than Tadpole style





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyche53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche53/gifts).



> I elected to use Norah O'Donnell from CBS This Morning - I get the sense that she is a very compassionate woman.
> 
> You will laugh, you will cry. you may even get ticked off . Enjoy!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my friend, Psyche53 - she digs my humor LOL - and she's an awesome friend

“Good Morning,” Norah O’Donnell smiled at the DiNozzo family. “Thank you for being willing to sit down with me today. We’re going to cover a lot of things, I am sure the stories you have to tell will be amazing. I have wanted to do a month-long feature piece on adoption for a very long time, but it seemed like something always sidelined it, until this year.”

“Thank you for being willing to do this,” Gabe gave one of his megawatt DiNozzo smiles to Norah. “We wanted to sit down with someone with a great deal of compassion to tell our story, but not so it highlights our family. We want people to realize that a family isn’t just about being blood related, it’s being tied together by the heart.”

“I have read your bio pages,” Norah choked up a little. “Gianna, you almost died. You went from being on the brink of death to a lawyer. Looking back at your journey, does it seem surreal?”

“It does,” Gianna placed her hand on her stomach, swollen with her third child. “I was abandoned by my biological family, they did not want a kid with cancer. I believe that our father was guided to that hospital, by whatever guiding hand people believe in. He saw me sitting on that big hospital bed all alone, he asked someone about me and the rest, is my beautiful history.”

“She had cancer,” Tad reached for his sister hand. “The rounds of chemo had badly damaged her heart, she was about an hour away from being removed from the donor list and a day away from death when they found a heart.”

“Were you scared to die?” Norah posed the question, her chest feeling heavy with emotion.

“Not at all,” Gianna smiled. “I believe in God and I totally believe that he sent my family to me. They gave me more love in a few days than I had seen in my short lifetime. I knew they loved me, my wish for a family had come true. I could die knowing that I was loved, and someone was going to miss me.”

“Did you understand she was going to die?” Norah turned to Shelby. “You finally had a sister and she was going to die.”

“I understood what was happening, grandpa and daddy had explained it all to us. The only thing that mattered to any of us was that she was loved and that her final moments were filled with joy. The one thing that I remember is when she looked at our dad and asked him to make her look pretty for Jesus.” Shelby paused to take a breath, her words were caught in a sob in her throat. “Dad looked at her and said Gianna, you are so beautiful that I don’t need to do a thing. He put some lip gloss on her, dressed her in a beautiful set of pajamas and well piled on the bed. She had on pink cowgirl boots and a heart locket. We all piled together and took a picture to put inside.”

“She looked up at all of us, we were scattered all over the bed. She said I’m ready to go now, that’s when they came in and said they had found a heart,” Gabe smiled as he wiped away a tear. “I don’t remember even breathing again until she came out of surgery and they let us in her room to see her.”

“It sounds like a miracle,” Norah smiled. “You must have so many memories of growing up, what’s your favorite?”

“Oh my,” Gianna laughed. “One of my favorite times was visiting the White House. President and Mrs. Obama were very kind to us, but where the DiNozzo children go, there was bound to be some mischief.”

**Flashback**  
“Ok,” Barack sighed. “Guess we can’t go sliding down the stair cases anymore, she’s such a buzz kill.”

“Listen up, 44!” Gabe stood tall. “Are you a man or are you a weanie?”

“A weanie,” President Obama picked up his chin, he was standing firm in his decision. He could easily say that while he ran the country, Michelle ran the household and if he was honest, she scared him.

“Wrong answer, Mr. President!” Gabe barked before letting out a sigh.

“What are they doing?” Michelle whispered to Gianna.

“I’m not sure,” Gianna looked around, she really needed her dad to be on standby, this was the White House and that was the POTUS that the boys just accused of being a weanie. “There are so many things they could be about to do.” 

“Come on, man.” Tad hopped into the hallway. “Do what I do! You have to shake your money maker!” 

“Barack?” Vice President Biden came down the hallway. “Everything okay here?”

“Hey,” Tad skidded to a stop in front of the VP. “Got a phone?”

“Right here,” Mr. Biden pulled the device out of his pocket. “Did you need to make a call?”

“Nope,” Gabe ran to stand next to his brother. “Got anything with a beat on there?”

“I do,” looking through his music list, Joe placed his phone on the table in the hallway, kicked off his shoes, removed his tie and suit jacket before selecting a tune. “What are we doing?”

“We’re going to be Chip and Dale,” Tad pointed to Gabe. “You can be Alvin and Simon.”

“Oh no,” Gianna hid her eyes. “They’re going to strip. My brothers are going to strip in the middle of the White House hallway. We are going to be grounded for life, this is so bad.”

“Relax,” Michelle laughed as she took the hands of the little girls. “Let’s sit over here, I want to see how far Joe and Barack go.”

“You have to wiggle your butt like this,” Gabe demonstrated, smiling in satisfaction as the two men joined them. The two boys along with the two men were dancing their hearts out when 45 entered the hallway.

“What’s going on here?” 45 commented as he looked cross at the boys.

“Take a picture and tweet it,” Tad yelled. “One of the Cheesie Squad will help you figure it out.”

“Take off your shirt, brother.” Gabe ripped off his shirt and tossed it in the air. “Flex your musk-skills.”

“Are you stripping?” 45 gasped.

“You seem to be the expert in strippers,” Gianna called from where she was seated. “What do you think?”

**End Flashback**

“Did President Obama ever lose his shirt?” Norah questioned as she held her side. 

“No, but he sure had some serious moves.” Gabe snickered. “He can moon walk and do the worm better than Michael Jackson!”

“So, I take it you are not a fan of 45?” Norah took a drink of water, she hadn’t laughed so hard during an interview in a very long time.

“Not one bit,” Nathan laughed. “There was the boycott.”

**Flashback**  
“Where did all those Cheetos, cheeseballs and cheese puffs come from?” Gianna gasped as she opened the pantry. “Why do we have so much?”

“For your party,” Tony called out from the laundry room. “Did you forget about that?”

“I’ll get the big trash bags,” Tad ran for the drawer. “I brought back three.”

The children worked together to bag up everything that resembled a cheese puff and took it outside to the back porch. “Whew!”

“Kids?” Tony looked at the bags on the back porch. “Why’d you do that?”

“Dad!” Gabe gasped. “We do not support The Cheeto!”

“We’re not supporting them,” Tony sighed, he was so confused. “We were going to snack on them at the party. You know, eat them.”

“Dad,” Gianna sighed. “I really cannot stand to look at a cheese puffs, they have been ruined for the rest of my life.”

“Why’d you toss out the potato chips and corn chips?” Tony sighed, the children had really taken all the bullying they heard on the news to heart. “I don’t understand.”

“Daddy,” Shelby put her hand on her dad’s arm. “Their republican friends had to go too!”

“How do you know that they are republicans?” Tony was trying not to laugh; the children were so serious.

“Better question is..” Gianna sighed deeply. “How do you know they aren’t?”

**End Flashback**

“Have you ever eaten a cheese puff since?” Norah questioned, as she bit her lip.

“Never,” Nathan shook his head. “We just can’t do it. I have flashes of this little cheese puff pulling out a phone and tweeting that we are about to snack bigly.”

“Did you ever join forces for any other cause?” Norah turned to Shelby, she was laughing so hard. “Shelby?”

**Flashback**

“What do you think?” Shelby peeked into the living room where Gibbs was watching a movie with Secretary Porter. “Do you think he’s putting the moves on her?”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Gianna was straining to peek over the top of Shelby’s head. “He’s a gentleman.”

“His loins are on fire,” Gabe commented, he was so worried. “That damn red hair gets him every single time.”

“Nathan, go in there and snuggle with grandpa. He won’t turn you away.” Tad pushed his baby brother into the room watching as the little guy made his way over to Jethro.

“Hi Grandpa,” Nathan put his arms up to be picked up, leaning over to kiss Sarah’s cheek as he was lifted. “She’s beautiful.”

“She sure is,” Gibbs felt the little guy’s forehead to make sure his need for cuddles wasn’t because he was feeling sick. “You ok?”

“Yes,” Nathan hugged his grandpa tight. “I’m supposed to snuggle because your coins are on fire and that damn red hair is nothing but trouble.”

“Grandpa and Aunt Sarah,” Gianna marched into the room. “I need you to both raise your right hand. Do you promise to not conduct any acts of nookie when you are together? Do you promise to not get married and don’t kiss? Do you understand that if you don’t say yes to our no nookie contract that it is going to stunt our growth and we’ll be living here until we are 93 and collecting cobwebs on our rocking chair?”

“We have to sign a contract?” Sarah was laughing. “Really?”

“Yes,” Gianna handed over the document. “Do you promise to stay nookie free?”

“I can’t promise this,” Gibbs handed back his copy of the contract.

“Damn red head,” Nathan sighed. “His coins are on fire, he’s a mess.”

**End Flashback**

“That is so funny,” Norah laughed. “So, did they ever sign it?”

“No,” Nathan sighed. “We had to come to a mutual agreement, they didn’t participate in Nookie in the family room, but the rest of the house was open game. The kitchen seemed to be the favorite spot, we didn’t have a before bedtime snack for about a month.”

“What happened in a month?” Norah wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.

**Flashback**

“Dad got us three packs of Jelly Donut Oreos,” Gianna sighed. “To eat while we watch The Lion King.”

“We need these,” Shelby pulled four boxes of tissues from the closet. “That movie gets me every time.”

“Oh no!” Nathan covered his eyes. “They are nookie nookie in the kitchen again. My cookies, my milk, and my bunny are in there. HELP!”

“I’m the oldest,” Gianna sighed. “Let me handle this. You guys get your shopping bags ready, we’ll load up and not have to come back.” Marching into the kitchen, Gianna stood with her hands on her hips. “You two really should get a room somewhere, we need snacks for our movie, but who wants to come in here with the two of you always being amorous.” 

“Amorous?” Gibbs questioned. 

“Amorous,” Gianna sighed. “Showing, feeling, or relating to sexual desire. Synonyms are lustful, erotic, passionate and sexual.”

“Okay,” Gibbs put his hands up. “That’s a bit too much information, sprout. How about we add the kitchen to the off-limits list.”

“That is fine,” Gianna sighed. “Grandpa, I know how this whole thing works. A baby at your age or even Aunt Sarah’s age is something you shouldn’t risk. If you need protection, I will be more than happy to go in the drug store for you and get it.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Gibbs turned three shades of red. “I appreciate you looking out for my best interest.”

Supervising the snack retrieval, Gianna walked down the hallway to be met by her father, his face lit up with a smile. “How long have you been waiting to use that on him?”

“Months,” the preteen sighed. “This relationship was just destined for the alter and we can’t have him marrying another red head, they always take him to the cleaners in the end.”

**End Flashback**  
“Did they continue to date after that?” Norah snickered. “You are very devious.”

“They are still dating,” Tad laughed. “After that, they put the brakes on an amorous relationship, but they are very good friends. He loves her, but he doesn’t want to ruin that relationship by pushing it to be more.”

“He sounds like he is a fantastic grandfather,” Norah turned to Gabe. “You have followed in his footsteps, I understand.”

“For as long as I can remember,” Gabe sighed, smiling when Gianna took his hand in her own. “He has been my hero. I joined the Marines, because it felt right, and I loved every minute of serving my country. When I was MIA, I couldn’t stop thinking about what it was doing to the people that I love and left at home. After I was discharged, I was searching for a purpose and grandpa took me aside.”

**Flashback**  
“Want to talk about it?” Jethro questioned as he handed Gabe a cup of coffee. “I can see something is troubling you. PTSD?”

“No,” Gabe took a drink. “Not PTSD, Aunt Grace has made sure of that. I’ve trained and conditioned to be a Marine, Grandpa. I guess, I feel lost. You went from being a Marine to being a Special Agent at NCIS. I don’t want to be a cop, I can’t handle the idea of shooting people or being shot at anymore. I like my job at the hospital, doing the computer programming.”

“But it’s not enough,” Gibbs smiled. “You need something more.”

“I do,” Gabe looked to the sky. “You told me the first time that we went fishing, Gabriel, you are going to leave a mark on this world, it’s going to be beautiful.”

“You were four years old,” Gibbs commented, astounded that those words had stayed with his pride and joy all these years. 

“I was,” Gabe gave his grandpa a teary smile. “I love you so much, grandpa. I just want to make you proud.”

“You make me proud each and every single day, Gabe. You are an amazing human being, I cannot imagine a world without you in it. You need to find something that fulfills you, something that is tangible that you can hold in your hands.” Reaching into his back pocket, Gibbs pulled out a paint brush. “Maybe, this will give you a start.”  
**End Flashback**

“So that is how you came to design and build playground for special needs children?” Norah questioned as she wiped at the corner of her eyes. 

“It was,” Gabe smiled. “He’s taught us all, so many lessons in our lives. After he is physically gone from this world, his legacy will be us and we will shine bright so that his and our dad’s stars never dim.”

“Your stories,” Norah smiled. “Are so intriguing, I am so thankful to you for sharing them. We have so much more to cover, but what do you want people to take from them?”

“That you do not have to be blood related to be a family,” Nathan spoke up. “Families are built by love, not just blood. The stronger the love, the stronger the family bond. Our family has so much love in it, that our bond will never be broken.”  
~~more to come~~


	2. Chapter 2

“My face hurts from laughing,” Norah rubbed her cheek. “What is one of your favorite Thanksgiving memories.”

“That would be the big turkey hunt!” Nathan started laughing.

**Flashback**

“Okay gang,” Tony called to the children. “We are going out to catch a turkey for Thanksgiving.”

“Why don’t we just eat the butterball one that is in the oven?” Gianna questioned, she was not amused with the idea of hunting down and killing a cute turkey.

“It’s a great bonding experience,” Tony gave his daughter a hard look. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to go, I said we are going. Get your coats, hats, gloves, scarves and boots, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes.”

The children set off to find a turkey, Gianna a little confused because they only had a supermarket bag in her dad’s pocket. He surely didn’t think that the bird would just hop right in here, did he. 

“Found a turkey!” Nathan called out. “Up there, Sissy.”

Pulling down the first turkey from the tree, Gianna smiled as she turned it over and handed it to her dad. “The first person that can tell me the secret ingredient to my hot chocolate gets to pick the charity we are playing for.”

“What’s that mean?” Nathan looked to his sister for an answer.

“Someone has figure out what makes dad’s hot chocolate so good,” Gianna winked. “The person that does that gets to pick where we show some love to special friends.”

“That’s easy,” Nathan giggled. “He put a kiss in it.”

“You kiss my hot cocoa?” Tad was horrified. “Every time?”

“I do,” Tony laughed. “Problem?”

“Do you know how many germs are in a kiss? I have ingested two hundred glasses in my lifetime, I am going to die any minute now. Take me to the hospital, I need antibiotics.” Tad fell the ground in a gasp.

Nathan was laughing so hard at his brother, he thought he was pretending. “Tad, are you dead?”

“Just moments from it,” Tad gasped. “Help.”

“Leave him,” Gabe sighed. “The buzzards will find him in the spring. Nathan, who gets our love?”

“The soldiers where Judge Wilbur lives!” Nathan clapped his hands, he was so excited. Margaret had explained to him how brave these men and women were and that sometimes when you come back from being that brave the world is too big. 

“Excellent choice!” Gianna gave her brother a high five. “You are awesome, little dude! Let’s find another turkey.”

“Guys, I’m on the verge here!” Tad called from the ground where he was flopping like a fish.

“They aren’t paying attention,” Gibbs snorted in laughter. “Might want to save the dramatic DiNozzo for inside. Besides, he puts half of a germ-free Hershey kiss in each cup.”

“Well, don’t I feel like a fool.” Tad sighed as he got up. “Come on, Gunny. That next turkey is mine!”

“Be careful,” Gibbs called out to his grandson’s backside. “Stay where I can see you.”

“Catch me if you can, old man!” Tad barked in laughter as he ran off. 

“Your son,” Gibbs laughed. “Is full of himself today, I have a feeling he’s going to find the next turkey and prize.”

“Got one!” Nathan and Shelby yelled from a wooded area. “Daddy!”

“I’m right here.” Tony took the cardboard turkey from his babies and started to read. “The prize is a magic movie night with the veterans filled with snacks and drinks.”

“Score!” Gabe danced. “They are going to love that so much. This will be the best, they love movies. I can’t wait! I’ll need to wear my comfy movie clothes.”

“Found one,” Gianna turned the turkey over to read. “Christmas is coming and before you know it Santa will be here. This prize is a personal guarantee from Santa that each of the children will get to be his helpers passing out special presents to spread the Christmas joy. It also guarantees that each of the DiNozzo children will be going sled riding with their family at the cabin over Christmas break.”

“We’re going to the cabin?” Gabe gasped. “Oh baby! I love it there.”

“HELP!” Tad yelled from where he was wandering in the woods. “I got a big one, bring a net. I can’t hold him much longer.”

“What in the world,” Tony ran to see what his son was into, praying there was not a wild turkey in his grasp. “Thaddeus, what are you doing?” Tony started laughing. 

“You said this was a turkey hunt,” Tad looked up at this dad. “This is the biggest turkey that I ever seen.”

“Let Tobias go,” Tony sighed. “He’s not a turkey.”

“Says you,” Gibbs commented from behind his surrogate son. “I am siding with the kid.”

**End Flashback**

“You bagged an FBI agent?” Norah laughed. “He’s listed on your beloved family list. After that, he kept coming around?”

“All the time,” Shelby snickered. “You would think after all the things we have done to him over the years, he would stay away. He doesn’t.”

“It’s a good thing he didn’t,” Tad looked to the ceiling.

“Why?” Norah could feel the emotions in the room change.

**Flashback**

“Jethro,” Tobias barked as he walked into wood shop. “Why’s it so damn hot in here?”

“Feeling ok, Tobias?” Gibbs looked at his old friend. “You’re sweating, and your face is red. Maybe you should sit down.”

“Grandpa?” Shelby ran into the workshop with her doll. “She lost her head again. Uncle Tooty, you look bad.”

“Scram kid,” Fornell snapped. “Get the hell away from me. I said get out, now.”

Picking up the phone, Shelby dialed 911. “Yes, ma’am. Yes, that’s my address. Well, my uncle Tooty is being mean, his face is red and he has a lot of sweat all over his face. He’s rubbing his L arm. Grandpa Ducky says if my grandpa does that call 911, he says his heart might get under attack. I can go outside the best door. Yes, ma’am. Grandpa, he needs to have aspirin right now.”

“Got it, pumpkin.” Gibbs was already working to get his friend some aspirin only to meet resistance. Finally deciding to appeal to the agent deep within, Gibbs barked. “Agent Fornell, you will take this now.”

“Yes, ma’am. My uncle worked for the FBI, we love him anyway. My dad and grandpa worked for NCIS. I have lots of friends that are at NCIS. Yes, ma’am. I hear the sirens now. Thank you for the help!” Putting the phone down, Shelby ran outside, waving her arms for the ambulance to follow her. “He’s in here, but he’s pretty grouchy. He even yelled at me and I am his princess.”

“I am so proud of you,” Gibbs picked up his granddaughter. “How did you know what to do?”

“We practice with daddy and grandpa Ducky,” Shelby kissed her grandpa’s face. “You’re so precious, we have to be ready if you need help. I knew he needed help when he got rude, he loves me so much.”

**End Flashback**

“Wow, you were so brave.” Norah complimented Shelby. “Was he ok?”

“He had a heart attack,” Tad explained. “Had to change his life style a bit, but he was fine. Just a lot grouchier having to give up cigars, booze and processed meat.”

“Did he apologize for being rude?” Norah watched as Shelby blushed. 

“After he was out of the hospital and over feeling sorry for himself,” Shelby sighed. “He took me to dinner and dancing. Uncle Tobias was the one that taught me how to jitterbug and tango.”

“Shelby is the only female to go out with Uncle Tobias more than one time,” Gianna snickered. “The man has the worst luck with dating.”

“Gianna, you have a whole army of people that want to protect you. What was your first date like?” Norah watched Gianna’s face break into a smile.

“My first date was with Bobby,” Gianna explained. “He was a nice boy, we had so much in common. We read the same books, listened to the same music, shared the same political views, at age 10. He couldn’t look at cheese puff ever again, either. He wanted to take me to see a movie, it didn’t go well.”

***Flashback***

“You want some more popcorn?” Bobby questioned softly. “More to drink?”

“We just got here,” Gianna laughed. “Relax, we haven’t even started working on what we have. If I get hungry, I promise to let you know.”

“Ok,” Bobby sat down, his shoulder touching Gianna’s. “Are you warm enough?”

“I’m fine,” Gianna reassured. “Did my dad scare you?”

“Your brother said I had to keep you warm and fed or I would be swimming with the fishes,” Bobby whispered. “He was holding some rope and a had a very mean look on his face. He said his dog was a licensed killer, he would unleash him.”

“His dog is a six-pound chihuahua named Nemo,” Gianna laughed. “It had to have been Tad that went nuts on you.”

“Gabe did too,” Bobby leaned into whisper. “Did you know he is a sniper? He said he can shoot the wings off a fly from 500 feet.”

“With a water pistol, maybe.” Gianna rolled her eyes. “My grandpa is a sniper, he wants to be like him.”

“He told me if I didn’t treat you right, he would steal my bicycle.” Bobby shook his head. “I almost chickened out, but your dad said he was trusting me with his little girl.”

“Don’t get too confident,” Gianna turned around in her seat and waved. “That’s my dad, my grandpa, Uncle Tobias, Uncle Leon, Uncle Jimmy and Grandpa Ducky in the back row. They tailed us all the way here. Your mom really needs to learn to check her rearview mirror when driving.”  
**End Flashback**

“Well, how did the date turn out?” Norah laughed. 

“He was so nervous he spilled the popcorn, the soda and got the hiccups,” Gianna sighed. “We had to leave before the movie started, we only made it through the previews at the beginning.”

“What did Bobby grow up to be?” Norah questioned curiously. 

“Believe it or not,” Gianna laughed. “He works for the fraud division of the Department of Justice.”

“Wow, impressive. Did you have any Christmas traditions that you passed along to your children?”

“I have passed along the Elf on the Shelf,” Tad snickered. “After all the hell we went through with our elves, I wanted my turn to be the tormentor.”

“Elves?” Norah questioned.

“Elves,” Nathan snickered.

**Flashback**

“Daddy!” Nathan ran into his dad’s bedroom and jumped on the bed. “You aren’t going to believe what Tatar Elf did?”

“What’d he do?” Tony stretched and yawned.

“He pooped all over grandpa’s bed,” Nathan pulled Tony into Jethro’s room where the older man was still sleeping, his bed covered in chocolate chips and mini marshmallows.

“Did you see him do this?” Tony pointed to the bed, he hadn’t set this prank up, he knew Gibbs didn’t. The man was very compulsive about how clean his room was kept.

“No,” Nathan covered his eyes. “Grandpa is going to flip out.”

“We have to get that blanket off of him and cover him with a new one before he sees.” Tony got another blanket ready, gently pulling the covered blanket off and replacing it, he made his way down the hallway to the laundry room. “That was close.”

“Daddy,” Nathan pointed to an elf’s hat and leg by the back door. “I think Tatar got murdered.”

“Oh no,” Tony looked find a torn to shreds elf that had been covered in marshmallow cream all over the living room. “Go to your room, baby. Daddy doesn’t want you to see this.”

“Poor Tatar,” Nathan sighed. “He was a real asshole, but I kind of liked him.”  
~~More to come~~


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I would grab some tissues for the ending! 

 

“Poor Tatar,” Norah laughed. “I can’t help myself, how did the next one meet it’s demise?”

***Flashback***

Judge Wilbur stood at the front window, a look of satisfaction on her face. “Margaret?” Gibbs leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Why do you look so pleased with yourself?”

“Your friend,” Margaret’s gravely voice contained a snicker. “The weird, bald, whiner…”

“Tobias,” Gibbs nodded.

“He scratched my car by opening his door into it.” Watching as Tobias stood at his car, his head turning red. “I put Snickerdoodle, the elf, in his car. He is having a bit of digestive troubles today.”

“He pooped?” Gibbs snickered.

“Chocolate chips and marshmallows covered the dash and his seat,” Margaret was rather proud of herself. “I think the sun beating down on his dashboard, it should make a nice mess for him. He will finally have a valid reason to bitch, whine, moan and complain.”

“I bow to the master,” Gibbs chuckled only to jump at the sound of gunfire. “He shot the elf.” Gibbs gasped.

“Another one bites the dust,” Shelby sighed. “I sort of liked Snickerdoodle.”

“Can you forgive me, pumpkin?” Margaret picked the little girl up and snuggled her close.

“It’s ok,” Shelby sighed as she placed her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Uncle Tobias gets on my nerves too.”

***End Flashback***

“Did you ever get another elf?” Norah wiped her eyes, she was laughing so hard she was crying. 

“We did,” Tad laughed. “It lasted until Nathan was ten.”

“What happened at age ten?” Turning to Nathan, Norah watched as the young man blushed.

“Well, I had a crush on a girl and she was coming over to make cookies with us. The elf decided to hang my underwear all over the kitchen, he had to go. So, I took him outside and threw him in the top of the barn. When I went to get him, he was gone.”

“We don’t know what happened to him, but he still pranked us for years.” Gabe shook his head. “He still does. So far this Christmas, I have found a lizard on my pillow when I went to go to bed and when I came home from work yesterday, there was a six-foot inflatable minion on my roof and a sled being pulled by the Grinch blocking my driveway.”

“I went to put TJ to bed, there was elf poop on his bed. He loved it, he was looking all over the elf. I couldn’t find any signs of how the prankster got in. We were going to do Elf of the Shelf with him, but Emily said she couldn’t handle two elves and only being able to control one. Maybe if Ebenezer Scrooge Elf ever gets caught, we can do it.” Tad sighed. “I just wish I knew who was controlling him and where he hides.”

“That would ruin the magic,” Norah laughed. “Tormented into adulthood by an elf, I love it. Now, we have covered so much fun and mischief, I wish this could go on forever. When we invited you to sit down with us, I asked if you would bring something that showed the depth of the love that your father has for you. Without discussing it with each other, you each brought the same thing. Gianna, why don’t you tell our viewers about it.”

“Dad wrote us each letter, he placed them in a photo album, so they wouldn’t get lost or destroyed. He filled the album with pictures of our family and at the end, he wrote us a letter.” Gianna opened her album and turned it to the back, her father’s voice whispering the words in her head as she read them out loud.

My precious children, 

I have loved you from the moment I first met you. You gave me life. Up to the point that we were brought together, I simply moved through time doing my job, being the person that I thought everyone wanted me to be.

That was until you found me.. Found me… not just physically met me, but pulled my heart and soul back from a place so dark that at times it almost swallowed me whole. A life of existence became a life that has been lived. I no longer wished for the end of a day so that I could shut my eyes and just block away the world. I wished for a new tomorrow so that I could spend one more day as your dad.

You taught me how to love and showed me how to allow myself to be loved. It was through your eyes that I found what a childhood should be and had a chance to find that inner child that never got to thrive the first time around. 

I used to look at the world and see how awful of a place it was, then you came along. Now, I look at the world and I see the beautiful place that you make it. It’s still deeply flawed and my views on some things are still jaded, but not unchangeable. You make me desire to make this world a better place, so that your future is as bright as it can be.

You have given strength when I felt that I could not make myself face another mountain. You took my hand and instead of finding a way to go around it, together we climbed it.

You have faced death with grace and dignity. Never have I looked at the end of another person’s life as beautiful, but you showed me that it’s not the death, but the journey. You made me see that a life is not wasted, if that life lives each day as if it is a gift.

You are my gifts, my precious gifts. Each of you, I love so much. I am so proud to be your father, I am so proud to be your dad. Each breath you take, I love you more than the breath before. If I have one wish for you, it’s to know that kind of love.

My advice to you, my precious children is to never lose your sense of wonder. To always look at life as an adventure, always leave a place better than you found it. Remember that people may not remember what you said or did for you, but they will remember how you made them feel. Always make them feel loved, appreciated and valued, because you may be the single thing that gives them their next minute in this world.

You have never viewed the angels on earth as disabled or unable, but differently enabled – teach that to the world. Show the world, that together we are here for the same reason, the same purpose, some of us just must go a different route to get there.

Never let anyone make you feel as if you are less than my child. Biologically, I may not be your father, but that does not matter. What matters most is that we found each other, and I celebrate the days that each of you came into my world.   
Value each moment of every single day for the rest of your life, because you do not know what it is your last one. Always remember this, you are my heroes. I love you with every single fiber of my being and I will love you beyond the confines of my earthbound body. Thank you for being mine.

Love,   
Dad

Gianna closed the album and blinked hard. “We’ve never felt like anything but family, he is just as much a gift to us, as we are to him. Family isn’t about blood, it’s about heart. That is what he has taught us since day one.”

“A lesson that we all took to with grace, acceptance and pride,” Nathan smiled as he wiped his eyes. “We are better people because of his love and the love of our hand-picked family. There are other children out there that deserve the same chance.”

“They do,” Norah whispered through her tears. “Thank you so much for being here.”


End file.
